wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gene Snitsky
Snitsky had a tryout match with the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on October 20, 2003 in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania at a Raw taping. He made his WWE debut on the September 13, 2004 edition of Raw as an apparent jobber against Kane in a no-disqualification match. As Kane, a heel at the time, prepared to injure Snitsky, he was distracted by Lita, who was (kayfabe) pregnant with Kane's child. Snitsky would use the distraction to hit Kane from behind with the chair, causing Kane to fall on Lita, and causing Lita to miscarry her unborn baby. When interviewed about the incident, Snitsky vehemently claimed that "It Wasn't My Fault" (which would go on to become the character's catchphrase). This facilitated a face turn for Kane and would have Snitsky quickly establish himself as a full time heel wrestler. He was then situated in a major feud with Kane, which led to a match at Taboo Tuesday 2004. In this match, Snitsky used a steel chair and crushed Kane's larynx. WWE used this angle as an excuse for Kane's absence, when in reality he was going to film the WWE-produced movie See No Evil. This feud resumed at the New Year's Revolution pay-per-view, when Kane returned and defeated Snitsky. At Survivor Series 2004, Snitsky had an encounter with a character similar to his own, Heidenreich. At Royal Rumble 2005, the two met up again as Snitsky secretly partnered with Heidenreich, planning to interfere in Heidenreich's Casket Match with The Undertaker. It was later revealed that Kane was hidden in the casket, who pounced on both Snitsky and Heidenreich. They continued their fight in the crowd, before letting the Casket Match continue. He was absent from WWE television between April and May 2005 due to a blood clot in his stomach. He returned to house show action on May 28, 2005, and reappeared on Raw on May 30, 2005, where he began in earnest his televised feud with house show opponent Chris Benoit. The feud concerned Benoit's appearance in the June 12, 2005 One Night Stand 2005 pay-per-view; Snitsky was a "hired gun" for Eric Bischoff's Raw volunteers, brought in to try to invade the pay-per-view and ruin the ECW uprising. Snitsky was then used by Edge and Lita to attack Kane and by Eric Bischoff as punishment to anybody that he did not like. When his rivalry with Kane ended, Snitsky had a shot at the Intercontinental Championship, which then was held by Shelton Benjamin. Snitsky lost by disqualification after hitting Benjamin with a steel chair. On the July 18, 2005 edition of Raw, Snitsky faced WWE Champion John Cena in the Lumberjack match where Chris Jericho picked all heel lumberjacks to make the odds unfair for Cena. After a few weeks mainly wrestling on Heat, Snitsky formed a tag team with an initially reluctant Tyson Tomko. In their first team match together, the pair squashed the tag team of Viscera and Val Venis. The pair would have some success as a tag team, earning the number one contenders spot for the World Tag Team Championships at one point. The pair were unable to win the titles from Big Show and Kane, both of whom Snitsky had feuded with in the past. The team was broken up in April 2006 when Tomko left WWE. Following that, Snitsky turned face and formed a tag team with Goldust, defeating various teams of wrestlers on Heat, which eventually earned them an unsuccessful title shot against then-champions the Spirit Squad. However, this team was also broken up when Goldust was released from WWE. Following the release of Goldust, Snitsky was primarily used as a mid-card talent on Raw, but was considered a major star on Heat. On the February 6, 2007 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, a vignette aired of Snitsky (now bald and clean shaven, even his eyebrows) and was portrayed as a psychotic madman coming to ECW. To further defile his appearance, Snitsky also had dark yellow stained teeth and facial blemishes. Later during the same show, Snitsky debuted and assaulted Bobby Lashley. This re-established him as a monstrous heel, similar to Kane's unmasked heel character. Over the next several weeks, Snitsky would run into the ring after matches and attack various ECW superstars, including CM Punk, Hardcore Holly, Balls Mahoney, and Matt Striker. On April 3, 2007, Snitsky faced Holly in a match, which he won. After the match, Snitsky wedged Holly's arm in between two steel steps and repeatedly hit the steps with a steel chair, in storyline, breaking Holly's arm. Snitsky then began a short feud with Balls Mahoney. Then, he would begin another short feud with Rob Van Dam. During this feud, Snitsky would suffer his first ECW loss when he was defeated by Van Dam by disqualification. On the June 11 edition of Raw, Snitsky was drafted from ECW back to Raw as part of the WWE Draft. Snitsky made his return to the brand on the July 9 edition of Raw, defeating Super Crazy. Snitsky continued to go undefeated on Raw throughout the summer, having pinfall victories over various wrestlers including Super Crazy, Val Venis, Rory McAllister, and Robbie McAllister. On August 20, Snitsky competed in his first one-on-one main-event match since losing to John Cena on Raw in 2005, once again against Cena, which he lost via disqualification when Randy Orton interfered. This was Snitsky's first loss since returning to the Raw brand. Snitsky returned on the October 8 edition of Raw, defeating Val Venis while acting as a substitute for Santino Marella, who was in a feud with Venis. On December 3, Snitsky was pinned by Jeff Hardy in an Intercontinental Championship match, his first pinfall loss in the year. Snitsky then mainly fought on Heat, usually winning his matches. On the final episode of Heat, Snitsky defeated Super Crazy. Snitsky last appeared on WWE television on the November 24, 2008 edition of Raw, losing in an Intercontinental Championship Tournament match to CM Punk. On December 11, 2008, Snitsky was released from his WWE contract. Category:Current Alumni